Wonderland
by Yaoi no Hime
Summary: Tsukino Usagi. Sick of the unappreaciative world around her. Uzumaki Naruto. Tired of being misunderstood. They're two different souls relying on a single place to escape to. What they call...their Wonderland. SailoMoonxNaruto


Wonderland

By: Yaoi no Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto, nor any of their character and such. 

AN: @_@ I'm so proud of myself. I just made the first Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover ever! Or so I believe. I was watching Naruto and this suddenly popped into my head! I HAD to write it down so here it is! I might continue this depending on the response I get from you readers out there so review with your opinions! 

~@~ Prologue: Welcome to Wonderland ~@~

She had had enough. It was just too much for her to handle. 

She couldn't believe that after all she'd sacrificed for them; they would go and try to put her down. 

She was the Tsuki no Hime. 

She wouldn't be put down by those who didn't believe in her.

No…she wouldn't.

Usagi sighed to herself and paused, panting heavily. Furiously wiping away her tears, she took a look at all the damage she had done and was shocked.

The bookcase next to the door was thrown to the carpeted floor, its books sprawled all over the room, the pastel pink curtains were torn from the two windows in her room, clothes and other items from the closet were randomly scattered throughout the wrecked room, and the vanity mirror was shattered into pieces. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands, soaked with her own silver-crimson blood. 

That's right…silver.

The sign of immortality.

The sign reminding her that she would forever be entrapped in the bindings of her senshi duties. Chosen to forever guard and keep alive the unappreciative people of Chikyuu. 

Earth…

Endymion's home.

She felt something in her twinge at the thought of her 'love'. She hated him with a royal passion…yet she loved him. Her feelings as Serenity and her feelings as Usagi were mingled together in a jumble of confusion. No matter how much Usagi despised the Chikyuu no Ouji-sama, Serenity would not let her leave him. She loved him with more passion than Usagi's own hate.

Usagi hated that cliché. 

With one pit of strength, she stood up and reached into her disheveled dresser. Pulling out the star locket Mamoru had given her she gave a faint, sad smile…

And threw it out the window.

The normally energetic teen sighed and finally sat down on her bed. She was fairly tired…a nap would do some good…

Yes…escape from reality was always enjoyable…

~@~

A blonde haired boy opened his eyes and squinted at the summery place surrounding him. Where was he? 

He frowned slightly. 

One minute he was training with Sasuke and the next…he was there. 

He sat up and took a careful look at his surroundings. The grass was greener than anything he'd ever seen, even coming from the village of Konoha. Various types of flowers were spread around the open field, giving the area a more welcome feel. A gust of wind blew across his face and he sighed, taking in the sweet fragrance of the fresh air, letting it brush against his somewhat untamed blonde hair. 

A river flowing with clearly fresh water flowed next to him and as he peered into it, he could see all the different types of fish swimming peacefully, without fear of being captured and eaten.

It was then that he noticed something strange.

In the midst of this all the grass, flowers and the river, there was only one tree.

It was an impossibly large sakura tree, much larger than any he'd ever seen. Where exactly such a tree could have come from? What had caused it to grow so largely, so beautifully?

Whilst buried in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone approaching him until it was too late.

"Hello…who are you and why are you in my dream?"

His head snapped up and he found himself staring into a pair of crystalline blue eyes, tinted with a hint of silver.

"Your…dream?"

She smiled secretively and nodded. "This is where I come to sort out my thoughts."

Though he didn't know her, he understood what she was talking about. Often times at home, when he would get lonely during a storm, he'd escape to his dream Wonderland as well.

The blonde boy smiled at the girl. "So it's your Wonderland then?"

The girl was somewhat surprised by his way of putting it, but very glad he understood her feelings. Perhaps they could get to know each other. "Indeed that is a nice way of putting it…"

She paused and looked up at the perfect sky.

"My Wonderland." 

Grinning, the blue-eyed boy stood up. He was surprised to see that she was actually shorter than her. It was odd. Everybody he knew at home was taller than him…even the girls. It was embarrassing really. 

Another gust of wind blew and she held her strapless white summer dress in place. Then, she energetically twirled with the wind, her silvery-blonde hair twirling with her. 

To the boy's surprise, the girl grabbed his hand and started twirling him along with her.

When the wind finally subsided they flopped down onto the grass, their laughter peeling through the crisp air. They laid flat on their backs; hands still entwined and stared up at the sky deep in thought.

"Tsukino Usagi."

The boy looked over at his new friend, puzzled. "Eh?"

She never once turned her head, but still smiled. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

Understanding, the boy smiled a little as well. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Usagi suddenly stood, pulling up Naruto with her. "Well then…welcome to Wonderland."

And they woke up.


End file.
